


Still A Part Of The Family

by KazOfScotland



Series: Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Winter Writing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, F/F, F/M, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Keep Calm and Write Something, Motherly love, Post-Break Up, bad break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It's Hermione's first Christmas at the Burrow since she ended her relationship with Ron to be with Ginny. And whilst she is glad that she is there she is struggling to understand why Molly invited her. It turns out that all she needed was a conversation and a Mother's hug.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Series: Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Still A Part Of The Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for Hermione's Haven Bingo. The square is N4 and the prompt was Molly Weasley.  
> This is also a fill for Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Winter Writing for day 16 and the prompt was Ugly Sweaters. As this is for the Harry Potter fandom and I am Scottish I took the liberty of changing the word sweater to jumper.

It came as a surprise that she had been invited to the Burrow for Christmas. It wasn’t the first time that she had had Christmas at the Burrow, but she hadn’t expected to still be invited after the explosive end to her relationship with Ron. It had been loud and argumentative and the insults thrown back and forth between her and Ron had been nothing less than horrible. 

That was why she was so surprised that Molly had told her that she was still invited to spend Christmas with the family, especially since Ron and Ginny had yet to speak to each other since the day that Hermione had left Ron. Neither she nor Ginny had meant to hurt Ron, they knew that Hermione ending their relationship to pursue one with Ginny would cause him some pain, they just didn’t expect it to cause as much as it did. Hermione had honestly thought that by ending the relationship as soon as she realised that her feelings for Ginny were not going away or lessening that it would spare him. 

The night before she had arrived at The Burrow she hadn’t been surprised to be met by a glare from Ron, but the warm hug and direction to put her stuff in Ginny’s room from Molly had been surprising. That feeling of surprise at being welcome wormed its way through her until it was embedded deep beneath her skin, and was there clear as day when she woke up on Christmas morning. 

It wasn’t the first Christmas that she had woken up in the same room as Ginny, but it was different this time around. This time she wasn’t in the same room as the youngest Weasley because she was a teenager and Molly thought that it was a bad idea to have Hermione in a room with Ron and Harry, no that wasn’t it at all. This time she was there because Ginny was her girlfriend and it was their first Christmas together. And that was why she wasn’t on a spare mattress on the floor but was instead spooned in against the redhead in a bed that was far too small for both witches. 

Hermione was enjoying that blissful feel as she lay in that quietness between being asleep and being fully awake. But what finally dragged her from those moments of quietness was the feeling of fingers tracing a pattern across her back and round and round in circles. It was soft and soothing but it also drew all of her attention from her sleep to Ginny. It was the perfect way to wake up and she could spend all day there if it wasn’t for the fact that it was Christmas morning and she knew that Molly Weasley would not allow it. 

“Time to get up, love. Mum wants us all downstairs for breakfast before we go out to play Quidditch,” Ginny spoke softly. It was softer than her usual take no-nonsense tone of voice but to Hermione it was the voice that let her know that she cared. It was the voice that made her feel loved and happy that she pursued the relationship with the youngest Weasley despite all that it had cost her. 

However, despite how happy she was to be spending Christmas with the Weasley’s at the Burrow, that didn’t stop her from groaning at the idea of having to get up. She had always been one to get up early and easily but lately, when she was on holiday or didn’t have to work because it was the weekend, she had found that she enjoyed getting to sleep soundly and later. She wanted to enjoy Christmas but the idea of leaving the quiet comfort that was lying there with Ginny made her groan and try to curl back into the bed covers. 

“Come on, love. Mum’ll be up here soon to get the boys up, so you may as well get up before she makes you,” Ginny laughed as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hermione’s forehead, and then her cheek, followed by the hinge of her jaw. Finally she pressed a kiss to the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. Then, instead of continuing like Hermione would have liked, the redhead pulled away and swung her legs off of the bed. “Mum’ll be up in a minute, ‘Mione,” Ginny commented as the older witch finally heard the telltale sound of Molly Weasley making her way up the stairs to wake up Harry and Ron first. 

“I’ll be down in a moment,” Hermione finally relented as she rolled over and pushed herself up onto her elbows. She made sure that the bedcovers were covering her, just in case Molly decided to burst in at that moment. Whilst Molly knew about, and accepted, her and Ginny’s relationship, she didn’t want to push it by being discovered in a state of undress. “Can you pass me my jumper, please?” She asked as she watched her girlfriend, who was already fully dressed, ugly handmade jumper from her mum included, stand up off the bed to start making her way downstairs. 

“Don’t bother with the jumper, love. Mum made one for you as well,” Ginny answered as she made it to the bedroom door. Hermione couldn’t help but smile at the idea. She had received an ugly jumper every year for her Christmas since her first Christmas at the Burrow, but like she had expected Molly to rescind her invite, she had expected that Molly would leave her off of the Weasley family jumper list. She knew that later on she would have to speak to Molly on her own. Thank the only motherly figure she had now for not pushing her out of the family because of the end of her relationship with Ron. 

The first chance that Hermione got to speak to the elder witch wasn’t until the end of the day once everyone who had come for Christmas dinner had left and they were tidying up. All that was left was to wash the dishes and dry them off. And whilst most of the tidying up was being done by magic, Hermione couldn’t stop herself from starting the dishes by hand. It had always been her chore when she was at home with her own parents, and on days like this when she was missing them more than usual because of the significance of the day, it made her feel better. 

“Hermione, dear, you can go and relax with the rest,” Molly suggested as she walked up next to the now adult witch who had once been best friends with her youngest son. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders, much like she would do with Ginny, and pulled her into a hug. 

“Mrs Weasley…” Hermione was cut off before she could continue any further. After all these years of visiting the Weasley’s and being an extended member of the family, she really should have known better. 

“It’s Molly, my dear.” 

“Molly, thank you for still inviting me to Christmas. And thank you for my jumper,” Hermione tried hard to keep the tears out of voice. It was hard to figure out how to say exactly what she wanted to. She loved the Burrow and she loved Molly Weasley as much as she loved her own mother. And she needed to make sure that Molly knew that. 

“My dear, just because you and my son’s relationship fell apart doesn’t make you any less a member of this family. Now, come, take a seat. I think this is a conversation that requires a cup of tea,” Molly assured the young woman as she guided her to return the plate that she was scrubbing to the sink. It was reassuring in a way that Hermione hadn’t expected. She had come to expect that everyone would side with Ron, especially his family. 

“Okay…” Hermione agreed, she didn’t know what else to say or do but to follow Molly’s instructions. She still felt as if she was one word or action away from Molly shunning her from the family. She watched the way Molly moved around the kitchen with ease as she sorted them both a cup of tea whilst she made her way to the chair that sat opposite Molly’s usual chair. 

“Now Hermione, why don’t you start by telling me why you thought that you wouldn’t be welcome to Christmas?” Molly encouraged as she picked up both cups of tea. Whilst Hermione had been watching she had drifted off into a world of her own and had been completely unaware of the fact that Molly had finished making both cups. 

All Hermione could do was look up at Molly from beneath her eyelashes as she thought of how to word her answer. To buy herself some time she picked up her cup and blew gently across the top to take off some of the burn before she took her first sip. It was exactly how she liked it, something else that she had come to love and appreciate about Molly Weasley. She knew everything she needed to know about those who were in her home. 

Eventually, the muggle born couldn’t delay answering any further and she had to speak. She still wasn’t sure what to say, but she knew that she had to say something. That was why she was surprised when she was actually direct about her answer. 

“The arguments between me and Ron were horrible when we split up. I said some horrible things and so did Ron. I thought that after everything you would want to support your son and take his side,” Hermione explained as she looked down at the table. Whilst she was able to be honest, she was scared to meet Molly’s eyes. She didn’t want to see any of the disgust that Ron had told her that Molly had exhibited over their break up. She didn’t want to see how she had disgusted one of the only parental figures she had to turn to. It was bad enough that she could already imagine it and that it haunted her at times. She didn’t need to see it. 

“Hermione, my dear, you were a part of this family and this house before you and Ron had gotten together. And I believe that if you thought that you and Ron could have stayed together happily without hurting one another then you would have.” Molly leaned her hand across the table and gently grasped Hermione’s. Her action caused Hermione to jump at the unexpected touch. “You will always be a part of this family, that means Christmas, and holidays, and birthdays, and sort of ugly Christmas jumpers every year. Now come here and give an old woman a hug,” Molly assured her before Hermione stood up, the tears that the young woman had been fighting to stop finally escaping and falling freely down her cheeks. 

Then, before she knew it she was being held deep in Molly’s embrace and everything felt as if it would be okay. It was warm and full of love, just the way a mother’s embrace should be. 

“Thank you, Molly.” 

“You’re welcome, my dear, now go and join the others while I finish up here.” Molly’s words were an order despite them sounding like a suggestion. However, even if they had been a suggestion, Hermione knew that she would follow them anyway. 

She tightened her arms that were wrapped around the plump, older woman and took another moment to appreciate the warmth and love that she sent out to everyone and then she pulled back. “Thank you.” And with those words repeated she let go and smiled as Molly pointed to her cup of tea that was sat on the table before she turned to finish cleaning the kitchen. 

  
  



End file.
